Alone in the rain
by Glazed amber
Summary: People never realize how important a friend is after they're gone, Sakura knew that, she always had. Sorta Auwritten when I was a bit depressed...so no rainbows and butterflies here. read to find out why...


A/N: Golly…must have been really depressed when I wrote this… who wouldn't be with a pile of homework beckoning to them?

Don't mind me… I'm a bit crazy

See this pretty knife?

Ahh… well, just um… read on and forget that a weirdo wrote this 'Kay? And Review!

Disclaimer: Seriously, who would believe me?

* * *

_She should have brought an umbrella…_

A young woman stood under a tree, her shockingly pink hair dull and wet from the sky's tears.

A sudden flash of lighting lightened up her emerald eyes.

"_Today will be sunny and bright all day long folks! Enjoy the sun while you can!" _

She sighed in distress as she sat down gingerly, she should have known better than to trust theWeatherman on TV.

He was always wrong anyway.

But that morning she had hoped even the tiniest bit that somehow the day would brighten up.

Sakura Haruno, top medic Nin, Godaime's apprentice, most wanted and eligible bachelorette,

Talented, smart, kind, and beautiful…. _and sad. _

Yet no one seems to notice about the last part

She was also a very good actress…

…She had already nailed her fake smile.

…She had even gotten her eyes to twinkle.

Everyone believed her. So they didn't pity her at all, she was so happy…

Right?

"_Haruno-san! How have you been? You look so much better then last time!" _

"_Haruno-Chan, you're in love right?" _

"_Sakura! You haven't changed at all! Still as pretty and happy as before!" _

Oh… but she had changed, she thought sadly. Her hands tightened around the grocery bags she held in her hands. The feel of plastic was reassuring.

She was so used to plastic after all.

"_I'm fine Hanna-Chan, I feel great!" _

"_Don't worry about me! I've moved on!" _

"_I'm happy now, okay? Nothing to worry about" _

She had wanted to make a short visit somewhere after she had bought groceries.

Unfortunately, the weatherman, Mr. "oh-so-sure-it's-not-gonna-rain-that-you-can-leave-your-dear-umbrellas-at-home-folks!" Had brainwashed her. She was gonna kill him,

_Sunny and bright, huh?_

She must be going crazy.

She was angry at he weatherman, great. She shouldn't blame him, he wasn't god…

Everyone makes mistakes after all.

Everyone, even her…

…Especially her.

Guessing the rain wasn't going to stop or slow down soon, she decided to just bear the cold rain, the illuminating lighting and the fierce howling wind.

She was pretty sure she wouldn't get hit by lighting anyway.

Holding tightly to her month's worth of frozen dinners, ramen (Naruto would have loved that.) and vegetables. she gave one last sigh of exasperation and went on her way.

Anyone in their right mind would have gone home directly. But she had promised to herself that she'd visit, hadn't she?

It had been a month since her last visit.

No one was visible on the bare streets of Konoha. They had more sense then Sakura, they choose to believe their instincts (and the heavy grey sky) than the TV all-knowing idiot.

Everybody was probably cooped up in their warm comfy homes, snuggling with each other

_Families… _

Sakura had to smirk.

"_Sakura, dear, we won't be coming home for a month, surely you can take care of yourself can you? You're a big girl already, and if you need anything, you can always ask Ino's okaasan, right?" _

"_But…okaasan…tomorrow's…tomorrow's Christmas day…weren't we supposed to spend it together?" _

"_Sakura…this is a very important mission…please understand. Christmas can wait… Don't worry, We'll bring you back something for Christmas, 'kay?" _

"_But…I want okaasan, Otosan…don't go…" _

_The tiny, wide fore headed little girl was never going to have a perfect Christmas after all… _

_She started to hate families afterwards…and Christmas _

Almost there. Almost there.

The huge dark gates that opened up to Konoha cemetery were wide open.

_As if they were waiting for me_. Sakura thought morbidly.

_Uhh…she was beginning to sound like Gaara._

She made her way through the tombstones, trying hard not to notice how many she knew now lay six feet under her.

They had all gone after all... how ironic that the weakest ninja of her age was the only one that survived.

_Lee, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Choji …_

_Kakashi…_

_Sasuke…_

_And Naruto…_

_Gone… _

_All because of that stupid mission. _

_How they all tried to save her…_

_Protect her…_

"_Sakura-chan! Watch out!" _

_She cried in surprise as an orange blur pushed her out of the way, get hit with the jutsu, and promptly blew apart. _

"_NARUTO!" _

_Hinata had fainted…shock of her husband's death was too much for her. But then she joined him shortly afterwards. _

She said hello

"_Hello Ino-pig, how are you? Still fighting with your dear Shikamaru? Don't worry about Yori-chan, she's fine, although I suspect she has a thing for Hyuuga Genji…your daughter has very weird tastes. Takes after you…"_

"_Naruto-kun, I have ramen you know! God knows how much you must miss this junk…_

_Oh… he probably really does…knowing you…you must be causing quite a ruckus up there. Poor Hinata. Naru-kun is safe, and he remembers you guys, don't worry." _

"_Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya just released a new Icha Icha Paradise book, here it is, I probably shouldn't be doing this, but here you go…Anyways, better to let you have this then to return it to your son, he's becoming very much like you. Jiraiya says hello…"_

"_Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry that you didn't get to take your revenge on Itachi, anyway, he's dead, you probably know that, and you won't be seeing him in heaven, the bastard probably fell right down to hell. Sorry for the rudeness. I miss you though, very much." _

"_Choji…do they serve chips up there? They better for their own sakes…" _

"_Shikamaru listen to your wife, and stop arguing with god…okay? Hehehe" _

"_Lee…um…are you allowed to wear green spandex in heaven? Because I can't imagine you in a white robe…'shudders'" _

"_Hinata, make sure Naruto doesn't wreck that place apart okay?" _

"_Neji, you must be proud of your son, already top of his class, Thank god he doesn't have your cold attitude, takes more after you're wife! We don't need another cold emotionless rock around…just kidding…maybe we do…" _

"_Shino, Kiba…Are animals and insects allowed in heaven? I miss you guys…" _

She stood in front of two tombstones,

"_Okaasan, Otosan, how's heaven? Is it better there? _

_Someday I'll find out, soon… _

_I feel tired…._

_And lonely, but then again, I always have been. _

_I never realized that I had friends until they were…gone_

_Guess I have you guys to thank for that… _

_But… I do… miss…you…_

She stood for a long time, staring at the rows and rows of the departed. Until she realized that the sun was finally up and her plastic bags were filled with water.

She had to go shopping again….

8888

Sakura Haruno walked through the streets, and as she walked past a shop she heard the ever gleeful weatherman report.

"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Weather will be sunny and bright tomorrow I'm sure! Prepare your suntan lotion and head over to the beach! _

Sakura sighed

"_Idiot…" _

A/N: Holy cow, where did that come from?

You guys must really hate me now, killing all your favorite characters…

Please… this just came out of nowhere, I'm feeling a bit gloomy and uhh…Gotta let it out yah know?

I'm Blabbing…sorry

Leaving it up to you guys to imagine what happened to the other poor ninjas and um…people not mentioned like Tsunade are probably still alive…or something.

Pretty please review? It always brightens up my day and I love love love them. (I'm very self conscious…hehehe…just kidding…or not…)

Please don't burn me on the stake with flames… Gotta go….

'looks around and spots a pile of homework…'

My very imagination-less drool-resistant work is waiting for me…

Unfortunately my teacher doesn't believe my 'little-nephew-decided-to-become-a-canine-and-slobbered-all-over-my-homework' excuse…

Now if we could somehow turn homework into something like fanfiction…

Glazed Amber signing off!


End file.
